Cenicienta, mi querida cenicienta
by Rhyth-Renington
Summary: Esta es la historia de "Cenicienta", es la sirvienta de los Malfoy, ella nos cuenta como a sido su vida y lo que ha sufrido.


Cenicienta, mi querida Cenicienta  
  
By: Rhyth Renington  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben  
  
Basado en el cuento de los hermanos Grinn  
  
Disculpen la octografia.  
  
¹ No pienso, No siento, Solo estoy  
  
Mi nombre es Navy, pero los Malfoy, La Familia a la que sirvo, me llaman Cenicienta, por ese estupido cuento de hadas, solo que yo no tengo a mi "principe azul" para que me saque de aqui, por que solo trabajo duro sin ninguna recompensa, excepto el seguir viva.  
  
He trabajado para los Malfoy ocho años, hace tres años, Dobby el elfo domestico, me acompañaba, el era mi unico amigo, A veces el me contaba cosas sobre mi mundo el "mundo de los muggles" como dice Draco, me contaba relatos fantasticos, pero claro el podia ir y venir en un segundo e ir a donde quiera a su voluntad, pero un dia un tal "Potter" , ese nombre es odiado en esta casa, El libero a Dobby y yo me he quedado sola.  
  
Bueno aunque Dobby si se merecia la libertad, Recuerdo que una vez el descubrio lo que estaba pasando en la escuela de Draco, yo no tenia idea, pero primero el se volvio loco y luego queria advertirle al dichoso Potter, Dobby se habia vuelto muy extraño durante ese tiempo, una vez hasta se plancho los dedos, siempre decia que debia castigarse, aun que era comun en un elfo, pero eso era demasiado, se golpeaba con cada cosa que veia pobre. En esas veces en las que Dobby salia para advertirle, yo lo cubria pero un dia el Sr. Malfoy lo descubrió, creeme me dolieron las pantorrilas. ¿¡ Donde esta un Potter cuando lo necesito!? ¿¡Habra uno que me ayude a salir!?... no hay respuesta.  
  
Mi historia va algo asi:  
  
A los 4 o 5 años empece a trabajar para los Malfoy difinitivamente, aunque toda mi vida e vivido en esta casa, antes de que trabajara, vivia mi madre, ella me cuidaba y ella era la que trabajaba para ellos, cuando murió fue cuando empece yo, mi padre murió como un año antes, asi que ahora solo soy una huerfana, y tengo que servirles a esta familia por que si no hago lo que ellos quieren, me va como no tienes idea.  
  
Me Remango las mangas de mi sudadera y veo mis cicatriz de mis brazos, que una vez el Sr. Lucius me corto las venas con un cuchillo, cuando inadvertidamente entre a una de sus "juntas", y escuche lo sucedido, hizo uno de sus hechizos y curo mis brazos ensangrentados pero dejo las cicatrices aproposito para que lo recordara y me amenazó diciendome "a la proxima no las curare, que te sirva de leccion" vaya que me sirvio, tal vez me cure pero eso no quita el dolor y las cicatrices.  
  
Y pues efectivamente esta familia, a la que sirvo, es una familia de magos, "De sangre pura" como dicen ellos, el apodo favorito del Sr. Lucius para mi es "asquerosa muggle". En esta casa son demasiados orgullosos, por que ofenden a magos o brujas que son hijos de personas que no hacen magia, a ellos les llaman "sangre sucia".  
  
El Sr. Lucius es un mortifago, no se exactamente cual es el significado de esa palabra, pero lo que se es que, el Sr. Lucius trabaja para un tal "Señor tenebroso" me pregunto si sera un sobrenombre, lo que sea, no le tomo importancia, se que esta familia esta envuelta en algo malo, estoy acostumbrada, solo que no vuelvo a entrar a una de esas conferencias, por que no solo por lo de la vez pasada sino que resivo latigazos, golpes y a veces los hechizores que lanza contra mi.  
  
Draco, el unico hijo de los Malfoy, el es un malcriado, simepre esta insultandome, diciendome que tengo que llevarle esto y el otro, hay veces que quiero agarrar a ese tipo a golpes, solo que luego los golpes son para mi o me va peor. Draco va al colegio y se va casi todo el año, asi que un Malfoy menos para lidiar, pero en vacaciones tengo que atenderlo, por que si no... ya sabes, lo peor de todo, es cuando vienen sus "amigos" y se la llevan humillandome y haciendome bromas, un dia esos gordos me la pagaran.  
  
La Sra. Narciza no me dice nada solo me ordena, sabes ella se me hace muy misteriosa, ellos no me golpea, ni utiliza hechizos contra mi, ella casi siempre se la lleva en la casa, ordenandome que haga esto que compre eso, que ordene el otro, etcetera. Otra de las Razones por las que me llaman "Cenicienta" es por que aparte de que mi cabello es Rubio ceniza casi siempre estoy cubierta de cenizas por que todos los malditos dias tengo que andar limpiando por las mañanas las chimeneas, hasta en verano, pues vienen muchos invitados de los Malfoy; no me permiten probar vocado sabes, y pues no puedo comer hasta que termine mi trabajo y hay veces que se excusan diciendome que no hice bien el trabajo y me encierran en el atico o dire mi atico y me dejan sin comer, si en el atico vivo, y mi "comoda" cama es solo un pedazo de tela.  
  
La ama de llaves siempre me anda mandando y ella creo que tambien me odia, en esta casa yo no hablo con nadie, solo conmigo misma, si parecere loca pero yo no tengo nadie con quien hablar, antes tenia a Dobby, ahora me despiesto a las 4:00 am y me acuesto a las 12:00 am, ese es mi horario y no tengo a nadie, solo respondo a los llamados de mis amos, ahora en adelante ya me canse de aguantar a los Malfoy me les pondre en contra y les empezare a hablar golpeado, tal vez hasta pueda morir pero y que?, no le importo a nadie, pero no puedo permitir que me mate, por que yo le hice una promesa a mi madre de que siempre debo de ser valiente y por nada darme por vencida, estas paredes de madera son lo mas acojedor que tengo . Pero yo solo tengo 13 años y ya he sufrido mucho, esta lloviendo, hace frio y siento que no tengo salida.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Por: Rhyth-Renington  
  
Hola, como les va?, aqui estoy otra vez y les traigo otro FIc, si otro!, los dos ultimos Fic que he hecho, incluyendo este, los protagonistas no se trata de ninguno de los personajes de HP, quiero deicr que este personaje me pertenece "Navy" y quiero aclarar que el personaje de "Lauren" de "Una vez mas , no tengo sentimiento". Estos Fanfics son dedicados para esa persona, ya es todo, hasta pronto, su amiga Rhyth. Paz. Fuera.  
  
Preguntas?Comentarios? dejen Review.  
  
you can´t fight the tears ain´t coming or the moment of truht on your lies when everithing seems like the movies yeah you bleed just to know you´re alive  
  
Si alguien sabe de donde es eso ^ por favor dejeme un review o mandemenme un mail a rhyth_punk_7th@yahoo.co.uk para decirmelo me urge...gracias.paz.fuera. 


End file.
